


forbidden things are more fun

by MMonster



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/M, Kink, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMonster/pseuds/MMonster
Summary: In the time since they had given in and given themselves over to this thing between them, Phil learned more about Daisy than he ever thought possible to know about someone else. Who she is, what she likes, hates, wants and needs. He has also explored and mapped every inch of her skin, over and over again, until it became as known to him as the back of his hand. Except for one small bit. One tantalizing area that seems beyond reach.Then, one night, he asks her about it.___This is anal smut. Like porn, very porn-y, truly. But hopefully well-written.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like some anal smut in which Daisy is the one that gets it in the ass was lacking in this pairing. So I wrote some. 
> 
> Enjoy!

In the time since they had given in and given themselves over to this thing that has been between them since day one, Phil learned as much about himself as he did about Daisy. Mostly, he learned that he is the kind of guy who can love every tiny bit of someone else with an intensity that takes the breath away. And that mapping every inch of said loved one is an exercise that never, ever, gets old, even as it becomes increasingly familiar.

But as he does it, time after time, as Phil runs through her valleys, dips, highs and lows, makes sure to see and touch every crevice and every corner that makes up Daisy Johnson, there is a tantalizing bit that seems forbidden to him. The first time his mouth gets close to it, Daisy clenches and pulls away. When his finger lightly brushes against said territory, she turns around. When it's clear and he is fucking her on all fours from behind, he has the privilege to be able to pull her meaty cheeks apart and watch as it bulges slightly from his cock going in and out of her pussy. But he has never felt free to explore it, as he has done with every other inch of her skin.

It doesn't bother him that she might never want him to get anywhere close to it. He can and will respect that. It's the doubt, is that in every accidental brush, she never said no, they never talked about it. Phil just respected her unsaid clues. But he does wish he could ask so she could answer and they would be done with it, whether her answer is a 'no' or a 'yes', he will be able to stop wondering.

So, one night, after a blissful round of very athletic sex, Daisy is lying on the bed over the covers, completely naked, belly down, and Phil is beside her, also naked, one hand running over the elegant slope of her back and the firm, soft mounds of her ass. He grips them, one after the other, because they feel so good on his hand. But the thought of the tiny hole cradled between makes him open his mouth before his brain can process what he wants to say.

“Daisy, would you let me lick your ass?”

It's a bizarre phrase, but Phil thinks he might be more shocked by it than she is. Truthfully, they are not very shy in bed. Neither of them. They say what they want with all words necessary and then some, just because. However, this is a matter they haven't approached before. So, it's with some trepidation that he waits for Daisy, who is almost falling asleep, to turn her head towards him and answer. She doesn't look very surprised and he is relieved that she isn't put off.

“You want to lick my asshole?” She checks to make sure she heard him right.

“Yep.”

“Why?” Daisy can understand the appeal of licking a pussy, a cock, many body parts, really. But licking _that_ is not something she has honestly considered before.

“Well… It's a lovely one. It doesn't need to be tonight. I just wanted to know if you would be open to it, in the future.” And it is true. Phil has seen a fair share of buttholes in his time, Daisy has probably the loveliest of the bunch. A tiny, cute rosebud that always smells like soap or skin or pussy whenever his nose gets close enough to take a sniff, when he is eating her out from behind.

They stare at each other a while longer. Then, she shrugs and rests her head on her arms.

“Sure. Next time you're eating me out, feel free. Just, you know, once you lick there, don't lick my pussy again, 'cause that might not be hygienic.”

Phil wonders if it's strange that the way she talks about it turns him on almost as much as he knows doing the act itself will.

“Have you eaten a lot of ass before?” She asks.

“Not that many.”

“Did you like it?”

“A couple, yes. The others, not so much.”

“Why mine?”

“Because it's yours.”

“Would you want me to return the favor?”

“I don't see it as a favor. It's something that should be pleasurable for us both. But if you mean licking mine back… Only if you want to.”

“Okay.”

They fall asleep quickly after that, cuddled together as the subject seems to naturally flow from rimming to their favorite movies. Coulson is appropriately shocked and appealed when he discovers that Daisy has never seen Raiders of the Lost Ark. He vows to rectify that as soon as they get a break.

In the morning, they shower together before work and, as usual, Coulson can't resist going down on Daisy. This time she makes sure to bend slightly more over the tiled wall, supporting herself against it with her shoulders and clavicle. She also holds her ass cheeks apart so he can have better access, and the unprompted willingness of the act makes Coulson want to bite her ass so hard it will leave a mark.

Phil kneels behind her, taking a moment to just study the symmetry of her behind and her breath-taking, perfect waist-to-hip ratio. She has two dips at the base of her spine, and Phil starts by leaning down and licking them. He brushes his face down over her bottom, the soft skin slick with water, hands following a similar path on her hips.

This time, Phil allows himself to push his face against her more, intimately kissing her pussy first, but with his nose firmly pressed on her butt as he licks the wetness that quickly starts dripping out of her. He works her up nice and slow, alternating fast and firm flicks on her clit with thrusts of his tongue. He grunts deep and low at the taste of her, quickly going into a space he has identified as one he only gets into when he eats out a woman. Phil is not the straightest man on Earth, but he fucking loves pussy. Daisy is special because he loves all of her, but damn does he love her taste, her smell, how sweetly she mewls as he brings her up and up.

When he has her worked up enough that she is high but still a ways off an orgasm, he pushes two fingers inside her with no warning. They slide in satisfyingly, the way eased by her juices, but her insides hug them snugly, as if begrudging the invasion. Daisy clenches and Phil pumps his fingers in and out a couple of times, amazed as always that he gets to be the one to do this, that Daisy is not only allowing him to feel her from the inside, but actively encouraging him to. He can't help himself. He leans forward and sinks his teeth on the meaty flesh of her right ass cheek. Not too hard, not enough to really hurt, but Phil can tell Daisy definitely feels it because a rush of liquid drips onto his hand.

That is when Phil, finally, delivers the very first lick to her anus. He hears Daisy let out a squeak, and it makes him want to laugh at the same time it makes his cock beg to be buried somewhere inside of her. Phil ignores both desires and, as he starts focusing on his task, all thought but the feel and taste of that bit of her leave his mind.

Phil runs his tongue around her hole as he fucks her slowly with his fingers. He does that over and over again, just lightly pressing against the entrance more and more, until he can push just the tip of his tongue inside. The resistance of the ring of muscle there makes his cock throb, and Phil continues on. His tongue slips inside a bit more and he hears Daisy call his name, a barely recognizable mewl coming from her.

He feels her body actively trembling as he starts to slowly move his tongue in and out of her forbidden hole. The wrongness of it is part what makes it so good, and Coulson knows by how tightly her pussy is holding onto his fingers that none of the nuances of the act are lost on Daisy. It takes only couple of minutes for her to come so hard her legs literally fail and she slides down the wall.

Phil catches her by the waist and he ends up sitting on the floor with her on his lap. When she stops trembling she kisses him and they fuck, fast and rough. After, they share an amicable silence as they thoroughly clean their mouths.

 

* * *

 

 

A couple weeks later, they are together alone for the first time in days, Phil is lying on his belly on the bed, eating Daisy out as if he is starving and she is the only source of sustenance. She has two pillows under her lower back and her legs are splayed so wide it looks absolutely pornographic. Phil really, really wants to play with her anus. But her pussy is so sweet and he doesn't want to sacrifice tasting it. So he pulls away for a moment and asks.

“Daisy, can I finger your butthole?”

She glances down at him, hair messy, cheeks rosy, sweat pooling on her neck. He has brought her to orgasm twice already. She looks wrecked.

“Yeah.” She says, before turning to the bedside table and rustling on the first drawer for a few seconds, before pulling out a barely used bottle of lube. Barely used because Phil always manages to make her sufficiently, mostly embarrassingly, wet. She gives him the bottle.

Phil thanks her by flicking her clit with his tongue in a way that never fails to make her yelp. He opens the bottle and gathers a fat drop on his indicator finger, which he rubs against her tiny crack. He pushes just the tip of his finger inside, to spread the lube better, and Daisy clenches hard against the intrusion, which he removes.

Phil lubes the whole finger, uses his tongue to lull her into that sweet place of calm arousal she gets to when he gives her enough to keep her going but not to make her climb. Then, he pushes the finger in, slowly and carefully, stilling every time she clenches. When it's fully inside and he can feel the transition on the pad of his finger between her anus and her soft bowels, he looks up and Daisy is staring at him with her mouth open, eyes wide, not breathing.

“Am I hurting you?” He asks, concerned.

She shakes her head, remembers to inhale.

“It feels good.” She groans. “I've never had something up my ass before.”

“Can I move?”

“Heck yeah.”

Her enthusiastic consent makes his balls ache a little. He pulls his finger out and her asshole is so snug around it, despite the lube, that it bunches slightly. Phil adds more lube before pushing in again. Now, Daisy starts to move her hips with his thrusts, fucking herself on his finger. He licks at her dripping pussy, starts fucking her asshole earnestly. When she orgasms, the rhythmic clenching around his finger is impossibly hot and tight. It's perfect, and Phil can't help but wonder what it would feel like on his cock.

He fucks her after, her face down, ass pushed up by a pillow under her hips, him laying completely on top of her. Phil loves her pussy to death, as much as he loves the rest of her, it's pink and snug and wet and Daisy's. But he fucks it hard and, in this position, it gets so tight it's almost like what he imagines fucking her ass would be. He comes with a loud, rough groan, clutching her so hard he leaves marks even her Inhuman constitution takes days to heal. He apologizes, but the blissful look on her face is the only answer he gets for a few minutes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reviews. Like, truly. So if you wanna see more of this or similar, leave me some? Thanxss. I also really like constructive criticism, honest-to-god. As long as you're polite, it's VERY welcome!
> 
> Second chapter will be up in a few days ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I had this almost finished a while back, but it was turning out so DIRTY even I was like 'wow'; The AOS fandom is so freaking vanilla, even the Cousy ship (though others are more) so I was kinda of worried about ever letting this see the light of day. But I finished it and what the heck, I know there are horny fans like me who would appreciate it.
> 
> And here it is. Enjoy!

Almost two months later, Coulson and Daisy find themselves in both a good place with each other and with work, which never happens at once. Their sex life is so good it sometimes doesn't seem real. Phil regularly eats and fingerfucks Daisy's ass and she has done the same for him, curiosity born from how good it always is for her. He hasn't fucked her ass yet, but between work and how good everything else they do feels, it never seems like the best time to ask.

One night, after a long few days in which they couldn't be together due to work obligations, Phil has Daisy spread out in front of him, knees up to her shoulders, breasts bouncing as he thrusts into her hard. Suddenly, after the second time he makes her come and when he is ready to let go, she simply opens her beautiful mouth and asks.

“Coulson, do you want to fuck me in the ass?” Her voice is breathy and low. Phil holds her down by the shoulders and shoves his cock in her as deep as it will go before shooting so hard his vision spots a little.

“Fuck, Daisy.” He curses against her neck, before biting the sweaty flesh harder than he should. It makes her moan in that tone that always makes his cock twitch, whether it's hard or not.

“I will take that as a yes.” Her grin is wicked when she looks at him, pulls him for a wet, filthy kiss. Phil wonders how his old heart has not given up on him yet, with this woman on his bed doing her very best to give him a heart attack.

“It's a yes.” He confirms. She keeps smiling.

It's a few days before they have the time to actually try it. Daisy gets impatient and horny in the mean time, asking for it while they are in either impractical places or with little time to prepare her properly for the deed. But Phil knows better, so he curbs her desire as best as he can with his fingers. It's never a hardship, but it's a relief to them both when, finally, they get a whole night off.

Phil wants to keep it simple. He tells Daisy she doesn't have to do anything, he will, with pleasure, do it all for her. He gets a regular, but well-made, anal douche kit online. It's the bulb syringe kind, and he is a little nervous if Daisy will be okay with him helping her with that. Surprisingly, she is.

They are in their shared, white-and-blue tiled bathroom. Daisy is completely naked, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, Phil has only his pants on. He fills the bulb with warm water, attaches the rubber syringe, makes sure to coat it with a healthy layer of lube.

“Daisy, could you turn around and kneel for me?”

She, who had been watching his motions with interest, nods and does as he said. There is a shower mat in the tub that helps her be more comfortable, and Phil doesn't even have to tell her to spread her knees and hold her cheeks apart. She does it herself.

The ring of her asshole blinks when Phil touches it. He rubs some lube there too, before pressing the tip of the douche in. It goes in with a bit of pressure and Daisy breathes in slow and long.

“That's it, Daisy. Just stay relaxed for me.” He praises. The exclamation of surprise she let's out when he pumps the first bit of water into her bowels makes his already half-hard cock twitch. He pulls the syringe out and her asshole closes right after it, letting only a thin tickle of water escape.

“What now?”

“Just push it out.”

“What about the tub?”

“I will clean it later. Don't worry.”

“Okay.”

It takes a bit of effort for her to unclench herself, but she does, and a trickle of water comes out of her. She lets out a groan as it grows before stopping. Phil watches, fascinated, as her hole blinks again and again as she pushes to make sure everything is out. The water escaped right through the tub drain between her legs, but Phil was paying attention. It was completely clear.

“I will do one more to make sure, but it looked clean. Did you eat today, Daisy?”

She looks back at him, a little guilty, bites her lip.

“Yes...” She doesn't sound very sure.

He let's out a slightly frustrated breath.

“I told you didn't have to do anything different.”

“I know. I just wanted to. And I did eat, just not anything solid.”

“If you're really worried, you can always do this by yourself. You don't need to stop eating, okay?”

“Okay.” She nods, before turning back and pushing her ass out. It has the desired effect and Phil forgets he was supposed to be mad at her for not eating properly.

He repeats the previous process. The water runs clear again, so he lets Daisy wash herself before leaving the tub. In the mean time, he goes to the room to wait for her. He stands there, looking at the bed and thinking about possible positions, until she comes out, wrapped in a towel.

“If you don't want to, it's okay.” He tells her, because it is and he wants her to know it. She smiles and leans to kiss him.

“I want this. You know how many times I came imagining it was your cock inside my ass instead of your fingers? It was a lot of times.”

“Okay.” Is all he can bring himself to say.

Phil cleans his throat when Daisy lets her towel drop – before neatly hooking it near the bathroom door – and lays down on the bed, legs splayed wide. He sees all of her.

“I was thinking that today, as it's the first time, we should go more traditional.”

“You mean on all fours?”

“Yes. But I changed my mind just now.” His voice is that low, rough register that never fails to make Daisy clench. “I want to see your face while I fuck you in the ass.”

Daisy bites her lips, already pulsing with want. She starts to climb up on the bed, to be nearer to the headboard, but Phil motions for her to stop. He grabs two pillows, caresses her face before pulling her head up by the neck to position one under, and the other he positions just bellow her waist. He pulls her by the legs until they dangle out of the bed. It's a high one, so if Phil wanted to fuck her like this – as he has before – he wouldn't even need to bend his knees.

But for now, he doesn't. Instead, he grabs her ankles, folding her legs and opening them, until her core is completely exposed, and so is the tiny rosebud just under it.

“Stay like this.” He orders, walking to the night stand. They own a lot of different lubes now, since they started using them more regularly. There's heating ones, cold ones, odorless-colorless and a couple of flavored. He chooses one of the blandest type, transparent and with a faint smell of candy. He picks something else he bought just for this, without Daisy knowing. Returns to position himself between her legs, putting the objects near the bed, on a pillow, which Daisy glances at curiously.

But he kisses her then, deeply, not letting her see. He kisses her until she relaxes and hooks her legs around his waist, rubbing against his still covered erection. He trails bites and licks down her neck, bites her nipple and pulls until she moans, pinching the other at the same time. When he gets to her wet core, he feasts on her, licking and teasing for long, long minutes, but not enough for her to come. Daisy forgets all about what he was trying to hide.

“Please, Phil, just. Just a little more and I will...” But she doesn't, because he stops, pulling away. She gives him a stare, frustrated. Phil smirks back, unapologetic. He bends down to lick her ass, instead, which he explores slowly and wetly, until he has her squirming from the stimulation and begging him to let her come.

“Patience.” He says, finally getting the bottle of lube and opening it. “The only way you're going to come tonight is with my cock up your ass. Do you understand, Daisy?”

“Yes, _sir_.” And while she adds the 'sir' as a joke, seeing how bossy Phil is being, Daisy realizes she likes it. By the look on his face, he does too. So she continues. “Anything you want me to do, sir?” He swallows dry at her words.

“Be still and tell me immediately if it hurts.” Phil orders, before pushing her legs further open and squeezing a healthy amount of the lube right over her anus. He massages the lube all around, making sure to coat his fingers well. Pushes one in, and as they have done this before, Daisy only moans, used to the slight burn. He pumps his finger in and out until he feels the resistance of the muscle there diminishing, then starts forcing in a second finger.

“Are you okay?” He checks. She just nods, neck straining as she watches him push a second finger inside her, until it's fully in.

“Feels so good.” Daisy groans out, biting her lower lip when he starts to move. It burns a little, the stretch of taking two fingers in a hole meant for none. But for some reason, she loves it. “I'm ready for more.” She says, when that goes on for longer.

He slaps her leg hard enough to sting but not hurt, with his free hand. “You are ready when I say you are.” And when he shoves his fingers in harder and starts scissoring them, she gets what he means. The burn increases, and with as turned on as she is, it's difficult to relax.

Phil stops then and bends to kiss her softly, waiting for her to calm down a little. When she does, he pushes the tip of a third finger in, watching her face carefully as he does it. He keeps kissing her at intervals, while he fucks her ass with three fingers, biting her lips and distracting her. After a while, when Daisy is sure she will come from this alone if he keeps it up, he stops, withdrawing his fingers. She groans at the loss, but he silences her with a kiss. When she feels something cold and hard against her ass, she startles a little, looking down. He lets her.

It's a blue dildo, not too big, but definitely bigger and thicker than his fingers.

“Usually just fingering is prep enough, but I wanted to make sure.” He explains, as he applies more lube to her anus and to the dildo. “I don't like to brag, but… You need more than just fingers to be able to take me.” He brags, she gives him a half-amused, half-horny out-of-her-mind look.

“Stop talking and fuck me.” She answers.

He makes a mock affronted face.

“Oh, the disrespect.” He pushes the tip of the dildo in neatly. It barely hurts, but Daisy feels it in a way she couldn't really explain. He grabs her ass cheek with one hand, pulling her hips up. “You will pay for that.” He promises.

“Yes, please. Make me pay, Phil!” She exclaims, when he shoves the whole thing inside her, knowing he prepared her enough to take it.

Daisy just watches, mouth open, as the dildo disappears completely inside her breached asshole. She can't help moving her hips to his thrusts, partially wanting more and partially wanting less. Phil lets her, touching her clit very softly with one finger as he pumps the toy slowly in and out of her. Phil doesn't know if he can take more of this, watching her almost fuck herself on the toy, drops of sweat forming on her face and neck. He wants to lick them, to bite the straining tendon on her neck as she watches herself be fucked, and to shove his cock so far up her ass she will scream. He has no idea why he is still denying himself.

He pulls the toy out and throws it aside. Finally pulls his pants down, as Daisy watches with a scorching look on her face. His cock bobs out, so hard it's purple, pre-come leaking from it. It's, in fact, considerably bigger than the dildo, and Daisy bites her lip, ass already burning a little from all the prep.

He pushes her up on the bed, until he is kneeling between her splayed legs. He makes sure to arrange the pillows under her again, cock rubbing against the wetness of her pussy maddeningly. He then squeezes the bottle of lube over his hand and spreads a good coating of it on himself, jerking off for a moment.

“Please, please, Phil.” Daisy begs, half out of her mind with want.

“Please what?” He teases, positioning the tip of his cock against her asshole.

“Please fuck my ass. Please, just shove your cock up my… ah!” She screams, when he does as she asked, pushing in until the tip of his cock manages to breach the tight hole.

“Are you okay?” He asks, pushing some wet strands of hair away from her eyes. The gesture and the question are so sweet and considering, just as he has his dick almost inside her ass, that Daisy wants to either cry or smoother him with how much she just needs to be fucked.

“Phil. Please. Just, fuck me. Right now.” She orders, hips moving to try to push his cock further in her.

Phil grabs her legs, pushing them open, and shoves himself in the rest of the way. Both moan when his cock is finally fully inside her, his balls connecting with her ass. Daisy feels like she's going to burst, like his cock is poking at her stomach, rearranging her from the inside. It's so good she almost can't take it. Phil is nearly incoherent, feeling as her tiny hole stretches to accommodate him, so unwillingly, pushing and squeezing to force his cock out but unable to. He pulls out and watches as his cock disappears inside her again, the rosebud of her asshole now a dark pink as it's forced to take him.

He prays to all the gods he knows as his balls draw up and _hurt_ , he wants to come so bad. But he focuses with all he can and doesn't. After a few moments, he starts moving in and out at a steady pace. Phil looks at Daisy's face, but it's almost worse, she has this expression, wrecked from pleasure, eyes half-lidded. He kisses her, dirty and wet, his hips moving against hers almost with no conscious command.

“It feels so good.” Daisy whispers, voice tiny like she has no strength left. “So good.” She moans, when he starts going a bit faster and harder, shoving his cock inside of her. “Please, please, please.” She begs, unsure what it is she is begging for, but needing to do it anyway.

“Fuck, Daisy.” Is Phil's only answer, as her body clutches tightly at him every time he pushes in. “You feel amazing, sweetheart.” He kisses her neck and holds her down by her hips, tightly.

Phil feels like he has one and only purpose in life at that moment, and it is to fuck Daisy's ass until she comes screaming. He prepared her so well because he knew it would be like this, her body so beautiful and strong and perfect under his, her voice and moans as she begs and tries to breathe, the need so powerful on his belly. He wants to fuck her so hard she won't walk tomorrow, wants to hold her down and force her to take it, knows she will love it and let him.

“You drive me crazy, Daisy.” He tells her, biting down on her soft breast hard enough there will be a mark. “Fuck!” He curses, when her ass squeezes him particularly tight.

Neither can take it anymore, so Phil slides a hand down to finally give her engorged, exposed clitoris some attention. It doesn't need much. A few soft touches and she is gone. Daisy is usually not too loud when she comes. A few rough groans are usually the most he manages to get out of her. This time, as he wanted her to, she screams.

Phil thinks she might squeeze his cock right off, with how tight she clenches around him, body convulsing as she comes. He feels a rush of wetness between their bodies, and is sure she just squirted all over him. Her hands on his shoulders, her nails scratch him as she tries to hold on. He fucks her right through it, on that point in which he has been holding his orgasm off so much, so desperately, he needs a moment to let go.

Daisy twitches under him as she finally comes down and he is still going. She looks completely dazed, gasping softly, arms so weak she lets them flop on the bed. Phil kisses her face, holds her by her shoulders and lets himself go, pumping fast and hard inside of her. She moans pathetically, face screwing as she feels another orgasm building, too much.

She yelps when he shoves hard inside her used asshole, coming with a rough, long groan, unloading so heavily inside of her she can feel his cum as it is forced out of the stuffed hole. When his pelvis rubs her clit as he pumps in and out, making sure his come is all the way up inside, Daisy orgasms again. This time it's more like a wave, still so intense it feels a bit like dying, but she can only moan helplessly as it washes over her wrecked body.

“Fuck.” Is all Phil can say, as he rests still over her, unable to move.

Daisy gathers enough breath to speak.

“You're heavy.” She pushes his shoulder, so he will move.

“Sorry.” He flops beside her.

She is lying in a poll of lube and come, but Daisy feels like her bones are jello, so she accepts her fate. Her asshole burns, she clenches it, and the rush of come that escapes from her makes her exhausted clit pulse. She moans.

“You might have ruined me.” She says. He chuckles, but sounds as exhausted as she is. “I don't think my asshole will ever close again.” She jokes, looking at him. “So worth it.”

He laughs, kissing her.

“Let me take a look.” He pushes himself up, wearily. She opens her legs for him, and he bends down to see. In fact, her hole is dark pink and gaping a little, a trickle of white come still escaping. It makes his spent dick twitch, wanting but unable to rise again. “I'm sorry.” He tells her, but he knows she is fine. There's no blood at all, and when she clenches under his gaze, her hole closes right up.

But Phil notices she is lying on a wet spot, so he pulls the comforter out from under her, so she isn't anymore.

“Thanks.” She breathes out, eyes closing. “It burns a little.” She comments, but doesn't sound too worried.

“That's normal.” He lays down beside her, hugs her waist, uncaring of how sweaty, clammy and covered with sex juices they both are. He kisses her neck.

“When can we do it again?” Daisy asks, sleepily. Phil smiles against her neck.

“As soon as we can both walk again, sweetheart.”

“Fair enough.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year you all!
> 
> (I can see all the hits this got, you ghosting pervs. Just leave me some kudos and reviews and I will make sure to write more explicit smut for ya. Don't be shy!)


End file.
